Stories: Quest for Harmony
Story written by: Redfork2000, SuperGaming101 and JeloJellyJam Plot Bright Spark wants to destroy the Locked Room Gang. For this, he tries to get his hooves on the six Elements of Harmony, from Equestria. (Think of this as Eggman wanting to get his hands on the Chaos Emeralds) However, he has tried it before, and the gang always stops him. So this time, he decides to hire two villains to help him: Master Hand, and Metal Sonic. With this team, Bright Spark is sure he will win. But will everything go as he expected? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Garry Guppy * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Bright Spark * Twi-Bot * Fork-Bot * Master Hand * Metal Sonic * Knuckles the Echidna * King Dedede * Sans * Papyrus * Mewtwo * Mew * Charizard * Gerald Edmarkson * Mario Mario * Luigi Mario * Peach Toadstool * Rosalina Estela/Energetic Rosalina Story It was a sunny day at Echo Creek. The Locked Room Gang was at the park, having fun together, However, in his dark, metallic base, Bright Spark was plotting a new master plan to defeat them. * Bright Spark: There has to be a way to defeat the Locked Room Gang! Everytime I try to take over the world, those pesky heroes always get in the way. * Twi-bot: *''brings a cup of coffee* Your coffee, sir. * Bright Spark: Thanks Twi-bot. *''sips his coffee* ''I have to think of a way to defeat the Locked Room Gang. * Twi-bot: How about taking the elements of harmony? They're the most powerful energy source we know of. * Bright Spark: Twi-bot, don't you remember what happened the last time I tried doing that? The gang destroyed all my machines, took the elements of harmony, and used them to defeat me! * Twi-bot: How about we hire more villains to help us? * Bright Spark: Not now Twi-bot, I'm trying to think. *''stops* ''I have an idea! We'll hire more villains to help us! * Twi-bot: *''sarcastically* ''Great idea sir, I would have never thought of it. * Bright Spark: Now what are you waiting for, you incompetent fool!? Go and find me the most evil villains you can! * Twi-bot: Y-y-yes, sir! Twi-bot rushes out of the room to find the best villains she can. Meanwhile, at the park, the Locked Room Gang is hanging out and having fun together. * Mew: I love the park! It's so good to be able to fly around all the trees and bushes! * Jelo: It's so relaxing, taking a break from all that villain-fighting. * Mario: Yep. ''*playing Mario Odyssey* * Papyrus: I would be having fun if Sans wasn't taking up the last seesaw! He's just sleeping there. I wanted a go! Nyeh! Sans is asleep on a seesaw. Somehow, the seesaw is rocking back and forward even though nothing is pushing him. * Rosalina: That is weird. * King Dedede: Woohoo, slide! The slide creaks as King Dedede slides down in joy. * Red Fork: I want to try too! * Blue Ocean: I wouldn't try that, Red Fork. Red Fork climbs to the top of the slide, and slides down. However, the combined weight of Red Fork and King Dedede makes the slide break apart. * Blue Ocean: *''facepalm* I told you it wasn't a good idea. * Jelo: We're probably gonna have to pay for that. Soon, the Locked Room Gang sees a machine flying right above them. * Peach: Whoa, is that one of those drones used to take pictures? * Jelo: I don't think so. * Red Fork: *''still recovering from the fall* ''Wait, I think I recognize that machine! It's Bright Spark's Spark-o-matic! * Blast: His what? * Red Fork: The machine he uses to transport himself. * Alice: This can't be good. ''The machine stops near the Locked Room Gang, and Bright does an evil laugh before talking to the gang. * Bright Spark: Greetings, Locked Room Gang! * Red Fork: What do you want, Bright Spark? * Bright Spark: Listen closely. I have hired some villains to help me steal the elements of harmony, and take over the world! * Blast: Oh really? And are they number one? * Bright Spark: No time for memes, kid! This is serious! The elements of harmony are scattered around, and I plan to use their energy to power my machines, and take over the world! So unless you want to be defeated and humilliated, you'd better not meddle in my plans this time! Good bye! *''Bright Spark leaves in his Spark-o-Matic, doing an evil laugh* '' * Jelo: Oh, please. A year later and you still won't accept the fact you can't beat us. * Red Fork: Yeah, he never will. Trust me, I've fought him for years before meeting you guys, and he never realized he can't win. * Blue Ocean: well, let's get to business. We have to find the six elements of harmony and stop him yet again. * Knuckles: Huh, villains never seem to learn, don't they? * Mewtwo: Let's just get started. * Papyrus: Okay, let's find those elements of harmony! I'll look under the broken slide, and Sans, you look under the seesaw! It could be anywhere in this park, so let's get looking, Gang! * Mewtwo: It's not going to be as easy as that.. * Blue Ocean: Fortunately, I happen to have a tracking device that can help us locate each of the six elements of harmony. * Red Fork: But we've got to be ready. Now that we know about Bright Spark's plan, he's surely going to do anything in his power to try and stop us. So don't let down you guard. * Blast: Got it. So, where do we go first? * Papyrus: We look under the slide! Mewtwo facepalms. Blue Ocean uses his tracking device to detect where the first element of harmony is. * Blue Ocean: The first element of harmony is located at the coast. * Captain Red Shell: In that case, we must get going. * Red Fork: Let's go guys! There's a goal we're pursuing! * Knuckles: Yeah! Let's get 'em! * Mew: We'll get those elements of harmony! Here begins the Quest for Harmony! The gang heads to the coast for the first element of harmony. However, when they arrive, they see Bright Spark's robots scattered around the coast. * Blue Ocean: Look at all those Bright Spark's robots! * Red Fork: No worries. We've got this. Some of the robots notice the gang, and head towards them. * Knuckles: This will be just like smashing Eggman's bots! Knuckles smashes a few Bright Spark robots to bits and pieces with his fists. * Charizard: Bad luck! Steel types are weak to fire! Charizard melts some Bright Spark robots with his fire. * Red Fork: This will be fun! Red Fork smashes Bright Spark's robots with his weight, and shoots down more of them with his magic horn. * Captain Red Shell: Blue Ocean, track down the element of harmony. * Blue Ocean: Sure thing. Let's see... Blue Ocean uses his radar to track down the element of harmony. Suddenly, the radar's sound gets faster. * Blue Ocean: It's closer! Blue Ocean runs towards the element's location, while the others are fighting the robots. However, when he sees the element of harmony, Bright Spark shows up in his Spark-o-matic. * Bright Spark: Oh, so you thought I'd let you get the element so easily? * Blue Ocean: Well... * Bright Spark: Get a load of this! Bright Spark presses a button, and sucks all of Blue Ocean's magic from his horn. Blue Ocean falls to the ground, weakened, while Bright Spark does an evil laugh. Red Fork sees what has happened. * Red Fork: Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: I have your friend's magic now. It will be very useful to power up my machine. * Red Fork: Give it back, Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: Never! Witness my latest creation, the Spark Cloud! Bright Spark presses a button, and a large, cloud-shaped machine comes floating. * Bright Spark: You can play with this! *''does an evil laugh*'' * Papyrus: No way! Where's the slide? * Tommy: That machine is... pretty big. * Red Fork: No worries. This will be easy! The Spark Cloud shoots a powerful lightning bolt at Red Fork, zapping him, and leaving him burned black. * Red Fork: Well, maybe not... Charizard flies up to The Spark Cloud and uses Fire Punch, turning his fist into pure flames while using it to punch The Spark Cloud. Meanwhile, Mew uses Metronome and gets Thunderbolt, sending a Thunderbolt at Spark Cloud. Also meanwhile, Knuckles is angrily trying to grab the Spark Cloud, but is getting nowhere close. The Spark Cloud takes damage from the Fire Punch, but resists the Thunderbolt easily. * Alice: I guess it's immune to electric attacks. * Bright Spark: It's no use! Give up! * Red Fork: Never! Red Fork shoots powerful magic beams at the Spark Cloud. The Spark Cloud takes some damage, but then shoots more lightning bolts at the gang. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000